


Possession

by geministone



Series: Gem's Ego Writings [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Possession, Strangulation, Violence, basically just a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geministone/pseuds/geministone
Summary: Dark has some business to take care of, and he needs some help.





	Possession

The victim is chosen carefully , a handsome man with connections to the underground world of crime in the 1960s. The man knows things , the man commands , the man is perfect for dark to get a few particularly annoying individuals out of the way , supernatural hunters who continuously hunted down the mystery of what happened in Markiplier manor.

Malicious entity could only laugh at their foolishness , never would they suspect a possessed house to be the cause of all the mysterious goings on. with the death of famous actor markiplier , it received media coverage , theories spilling through both news sources and conspiracy theorists. He enjoys hearing the thoughts , never hearing a single theory which made even slight advancements towards the truth. No one would be able to guess a secondary dimension where the body disappeared to , or the combined spirits of the mayor and seer still being alive , nor the colonel’s descent into madness.

Standing above the man who stares up at dark with fearful eyes attempting to appear brave , ark places a hand under the man’s chin. “ I’ll let you go , you just need to let me in . . . ” The whimper that leaves the man’s throat is all the pleasure Dark could ever need , the fear practically fueling him as the man gives a frantic nod.

‘ I'll do anything. ’ He says , tearing up. ‘ Whatever you want. ’ His pleads bring a malicious smirk to Dark’s lips , his hand tightening on the man’s chin before sliding down to his throat. “ Good. ” His fist tightens around the man’s throat , nails almost piercing skin with a sickening elegance for someone so feral at that moment. Dark opens his mouth , a smoke - like mixture of grey , cyan , and crimson escapes from his throat , pouring out almost in an ink - like manner as his hands push on the man’s adam’s apple , forcing him to open his mouth.

The smoke pours into the man’s mouth , strangling him , it pours through the man’s eardrums and navel cavity , up his nose and through his ears. It suffocates him , Dark’s body falling limp as the man closes his mouth. He rises , eyes closed as he stretches , tilting his head to the side with a pleasant lack of cracking. His eyes open , revealing them to be grey in contrast to the man’s normal chocolate brown. a laugh escapes the man , malicious and proud.

“ You made the right choice , letting me in. ”

 


End file.
